A new beginning
by SarahHuchiga
Summary: This is a Story I tried to put up before. It's Rated M for later Lemon Scenes. This story is Set after Tite Kubo finished his series. There is peace between the worlds with each world living in harmony. But who's responsible? What has the Soul King come up with this time?
1. Prolouge

Peace, It's all anyone wants right? Especially if you're a ruler of all nations, Who is this all mighty ruler you ask? Why! The Spirit King of course! The creator off all dimensions, he created the world and it's people. The Soul Reapers of Soul Society, the hollows of Hueco Mundo(the place of the hollows), and the World of the living humans, But how did these creatures come to be?! Well, before anyone was a single-being, it was filled with Tamashi chenja , or Soul Changers, They were the first population, Each had a different form as they moved about the world depending on the type and amount of spirit energy the Soul King had put there. For a while, they moved around the worlds freely, but soon the People found a world they liked and stuck there, building families, and eventually the ability to transform to the different races was lost, except from some houses, which are rare to non-existing in worlds.

As collisions started between the worlds, the soul king separated them and decided there would be a Soul Guardian who would keep the peace between the worlds. Every 500 years, from the few houses left, One in each world, he would choose who would be the guardian from the birth of the child. When they were 7 months old. so he could test them, to see if they were worthy enough. From there, the parents had until the child was 10 to train the child before the previous guardian had to return to the Soul King.

Since that time, it has been chosen between the worlds on who the guardian was going to be, the last chosen one was from Soul Society. And now, It is the time for a new guardian to be chosen.


	2. A Baby is born

Silence, It's all you will be greeted with here,at the Soul Society. But there was a family family was the one family in Soul Society who were one's who remember, well about their original abilities. The Head of this Mansion, Yliaster, was waiting in a not so patient manor outside the hallways of his wife Michi Rei's room. His Two sons Lucius and Setsu were sitting on the bed watching their father. Lucius was just over a hundred. He had been the first born and was the heir when their father died. Setsu was only 17 and still just a kid. Both had been born before the time that a new guardian was to be chosen. So both of them had the un-awakened power within them.

Yliaster was an average man standing right at 5'9''. He had Long Light Black hair, and a hazel eye color. Setsu had inherited these traits, though he was a short boy standing at 5'3''. His hair was his shoulders length and he kept it tied back almost all the time. Lucius has long hair like his father, going down almost all the way to his lower back, he also puts a hair tie in it to keep it from being in his way. His eyes are a light pink like his mothers. His hair is a violet color,and he has an almost feminine grace about himself.

Both boys sighed as their father turned on them. You could see the worry in his eyes. Lucius just crossed his arms as he looks his father over.

"Father. Calm down. I'm sure everything's fine." He said trying to reassure his just continued to pace.

"What if something's wrong? She's been getting so sick recently. Her pregnancy with Setsu was hard enough on her." He said starting a ramble his worries off.

Lucius sighed and gave his brother a knowing look.

Setsu just laughed as he got up and put his hand on his fathers shoulder."Relax old man. I know you're just really worried because it's your first girl." Setsu said and his father turned a glare on him before getting him in a headlock and giving him a knuckle noogie. Setsu growled and started to struggle against his father. "Knock it off old man! I'm gonna make you pay for that!" He said turning it around on his father and getting him in a headlock and doing the same.

They both stopped when they heard an "A'hem." Yliaster straitened up and fixed his robes as he looked at his head maid. She nodded at him and disappeared back into his wife's room. He looked at his son's before going into the room and smiling at his wife. Her long purple hair was sticking her to forehead from the sweat. In her hands she had a little wrapped bundle. The blanket was pink, showing it was indeed a girl and Michiko had her finger in a tiny hand as the child slept. Yliaster looked at his wife as his daughter slept. She smiled and held the bundle out some so he could hold her. He gently took her in his arms and cradled her close. His first daughter. He smiled at his wife as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Lucius and Setsu came in with a grin.

"See dad? Everything's alright." Lucius said as he looked at his new baby sister. She looked up at them and they gasped at her bright sky blue eyes. They seemed to glow with energy. She smiled at everyone before snuggling close to her father and going back to sleep. They all blinked in surprise. Yliaster sighed as he handed her back to her mother.

"What shall we call her?" He asked and Michiko smiled.

"How about… Mia Marie?" She asked and Yliaster smiled, running his hand over his daughters head.

"Mia Marie it is." He said with a grin. Michiko smiled for a minute before looking down and sighing.

"Yliaster. It's nearing my 500th year. I've only 10 more before….." She trailed off as a tear streaked down her face. Yliaster sighed and pulled his wife close to him.

"I know Michiko. Did you see her eyes though? I'm sure she's the one. She has the same power as her mother." He said running his hand through his wife's hair.

"What are you talking about? What's so special about your 500th year mom?" Setsu asked raising one of his eyebrows. Yliaster sighed as he kissed his wife's head.

"Why Don't you rest my love. I'll explain it to the boys." He said and she nodded her head before handing Mia to him and laying down so she could rest. Yliaster looked at his boys and waved for them to follow as he headed out of the room towards his study.

* * *

As he entered the door he froze in his tracks. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he held his child closer. The mystery person smiled as he stood up.

"Why. Is that a way to treat family?" He asked as he eyed the little bundle.

"You're no family of mine. You joined them on the other realm. I won't let you have her." He snarled as he switched Mia to his other arm and drew one of his weapons. The person just laughed.

"Easy. I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll be back for her though." He said eyeing the bundle in Yliaster's arm one more time before disappearing.

Yliaster put up his sword before going further into his office and sitting down heavily, making sure Mia was alright. She started to sniffle and cry as he tried to quiet her. Setsu and Lucius walked in slowly. They looked at their father with wary eyes.

"Dad. What was that about? What's going on?" Setsu asked as he sat down. Yliaster sighed. How was he going to explain this?

"I think we better stick to the more pressing matter. I'll explain him later." Yliaster said getting into a comfortable position and sending one of his maids to go make him and his sons some tea.

"Alright boys. We avoided telling you because we didn't want to worry you. Our family is special. We are descendants to the original inhabitants of Soul Society. We are special in that only our family has remembered how to use their ability,We'll, We're the only ones in Soul Society."They looked at like he was crazy but continued listening "Those, Beings are direct we'll creations to the, Soul King, and they are linked, to the Soul King in such a way that nobody else can comprehend." He paused for a moment fearful for what the boys might think," They can travel between the 3 worlds, The world of the living, Soul Society, and...The Hollow Realm. Taking a form of the world they are in. Every, 500 years, the chosen Guardian is picked out of the 6 month old babies."Michiko walked in right about that time.

"How long did you say honey?"

He looked at her," 6 months,"

"Its 7 months."

"Well they picked out of the ... 7 month old babies,"He looked at her grinning face but he continued,"Your mother was the last baby picked. You know the long spans she would be on a 'Mission?'" He asked earning a nod from both of his boys. "She was actually doing her duty and checking on the different worlds. Making sure everything was peaceful. Well, As a guardian, you have 510 years until the next guardian takes over." He said looking away, then down at his daughter. "Which means she had 10 years left until she has to join the Soul King in his realm as one of his own personal guard." He finished looking at each of his boys reactions to this news.

Lucius was just stoic, looking at the ground in deep thought. Setsu had this unbelieving look. He refused to accept it. He just shook his head and ran out. Lucius was about to go after him, but Yliaster just raised his hand. "No Son, Let him sort it out on his own." He said with a heavy sigh. Lucius just sat down and shook his head sadly.

"You know he's never going to accept this, right?" He asked looking at his father. Yliaster just nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. He's to close to his mother." Yliaster muttered with another heavy sigh before getting up and going to Mia's room he had prepared and laid her down, making sure she was settled in nicely before covering her up and closing the door. They had 7 months before she would have to go before the Soul King. He sighed as he laid down. He was so not looking forward to it. Especially if he was right and his daughter was the chosen one. It would have to be non-stop training from the time she could walk until she was 10 in preparation of her 10th Birthday. With that thought running through his head, he laid down in his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Setsu ran outside to his training field and started to attack the training dummies with such vigor that he was tearing them up. Tears were running down his face as a string of curses flew out of his mouth. How could she be doing this to them?! It wasn't right! They were her Children! How could she just abandon them!? He demolished the last one and just sat down, curling up on himself as he continued to cry. With a renewed determination, he went back inside, planning on pleading with his mother in the morning. She couldn't leave him all alone. Especially since she just had a new baby. With a sigh and a Head full of thoughts, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Ok. Mochii If you're reading this, Yes. I'm borrowing some of your characters. I'm a bit lazy to try and come up with new names on the fly. Hope you don't mind~ You know I'm not trying to be offensive~**

**I Own NOTHING! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Well, Mia's mine. But She's my OC.**


	3. The Chosen one

**Hey Guys. I see People are actually reading this. Hey Guys~ I need Reviews~ I like to know that people are actually reading my story. Makes me want to continue~ So If You're reading, then leave me a nice little review so I know who you are~ And Hey, if you have any criticism, I'm not a stick up~ Just don't be nasty about it. Constructive Criticism is ALWAYS Welcomed~ And Hey. If You guys want a picture of the characters I'll link them in the Next Chapter if you guys are nice and review~**

* * *

6 months passed quickly. Mia grew like any other child. Her hair was starting to grow and it was a dark brown so that it looked black. She was a crawling menace. She was constantly getting out of her families view, getting into some corner and messing with something she shouldn't be. A few times her father had locked her in her baby crib and left her there for the rest of the day until either Lucius or Michiko rescued her.

Setsu had disappeared some months ago for Shino Academy. He had said he refused to accept the fate that his mother kept trying to convince him was going to happen and left, vowing to get so strong that he would be able to fight and keep her here with her children. The family had making due just fine without him, Lucius taking up the slack caused by his disappearance and vowed to beat some sense into his brother next time he saw him.

* * *

Finally the day came that Mia was going to have to go before the Soul King. Michiko was running around the house, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Yliaster caught her arm and held her close before kissing her lightly. "Calm down my love. You're going to give yourself worry lines on that beautiful face." He said gently kissing her again and running his hand down her face.

She sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. Now Where's my baby girl?" She asked starting to look around for her. The baby in question cooed and started down the hall at her mother from one of the rooms nearby. Michiko nearly had another panic attack when she saw how dirty Mia had managed to get her clothes. Michiko picked her up and scolded her lightly. Yliaster sighed as he went off to make sure everything else was prepared for their departure. Michiko went back to her room and quickly got Mia cleaned up and put in another dress. This one was a long dress that went below her feet. Her mother put booties on her and a pretty bow in her hair. It was blue like her hair. She had a blue trim around the bottom of her dress and at the end of her sleeves and around her neck. A blue ribbon went around the dress in her middle and tied in a pretty bow in the back. Mia frowned as her mother picked her up and started to try and get down. She was rewarded with her mother squeezing her lightly around her middle. She grunted and huffed before snuggling close to her mother, getting the message.

Her being still and letting her mother hold her was right on cue. The portal leading to the Kings realm opened and a small guard came through. They inclined their heads to Yliaster as he met them. "I believe you know why we're here sir." The lead one said. Yliaster inclined his head in agreement and sent one of their servants to go get his wife and daughter. They appeared a moment later and Michiko bowed to the lead guard. He smiled lightly at her. "Hello Michiko-Sama. It will be an honor to have you join us in a decade. He said and Michiko smiled a bit sadly. He saw a bundle move in her arms as Mia tried to get to where she could look at the guards. He stifled a gasp as her eyes landed on him. They were glowing with power, almost looking translucent. Her mother just chuckled. They had long since gotten used to it.

He seemed impressed as he almost could sense the powerful spirit energy coming off of her in waves. He nodded his head. "Very impressive. The other two didn't give off as near as much Spirit energy as this. Of course, when her mother was the previous guardian and her father is as powerful as you Yliaster-Sama I see no reason why she shouldn't be powerful." He said as he motioned for his guards to form up and they started back through the gate.

* * *

Some people ask why all the protection of the guardians coming through? Well, the answer lies there in itself. The parents aren't allowed to bring any weapons. And there are some VERY jealous people who don't belong to one of the three houses who have in the past, attacked an incoming Family and killed the baby. Yes. Jealousy can corrupt even the peaceful people of the Kings Realm. So it was either, allow the family to carry their weapons in the realm, risking the Soul King's life, or just simply provide an escort so people knew to stay away. You can tell the obvious choice. So all of the three houses got an unbiased escort into the Realm of the Soul King.

As Michiko and her Family arrive at the King's palace, Mia is awestruck at all of the sights and sounds around her. She hadn't seen this much activity since she was born. Around her house it was normally quiet. She whined a bit and tried to get down so she could go explore. Michiko tightened her grip again and Mia gave up. She wasn't going anywhere. She turned her head and glared at her mother. She wasn't letting her have her fun. Michiko just shook her head. Mia huffed and continued to let herself be carried.

They entered the waiting chambers while the Head Guard went to inform the king that they were there. Michiko sighed as she cradled Mia to her. "Alright my baby girl. This is your time to shine. I don't want you to be a spoiled child like I know you can be. They aren't going to hurt you so I want you to behave." She said and Mia nodded her head like she understood.

Yliaster came over and rubbed Mia's head. "I hope You're ready my little Girl. Daddy's waiting for you to come back out the New Guardian." He said and she cooed at him a bit before one of the servants of the King came out. He bowed to Yliaster and Michiko.

"Hello. I am here to bring the Child before the King. Unfortunately you two must wait out here. I'm sure you can understand." He said smiling at them. Michiko took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and Handing Mia to his outstretched arms.

"Of course. I trust that no harm will be done to her." She said before going over to one of the chairs to sit down. Yliaster looked like he wanted to protest but sighed in defeat and kissed Mia on the Head before joining Michiko. The Servant nodded his head to them and went back through the door he had come, leaving the two parents to sit and worry.

* * *

In the chamber where it was going to be taking place, the Soul King was sitting outside the spirit energy room. He was merely there to observe the child's reaction to the other two spirit energies. Mia was placed in the room and sat in a high chair so she couldn't get out. You could tell right away she didn't like it, because she immediately started to protest and bang her fist against the chair, kicking her feet at the same time. The Soul King and his workers were unfazed, used to the childish tantrums they threw. Instead, they merely got to work doing what they needed to do.

They lowered the Spirit energy to what would be in the Human world and waited a few minutes. Sure enough her reaction started right away. She got more Human looks about her, her hair turning a lighter black that had a purple tint and her eyes turned a light violet. Her spirit energy changed to that of a spiritually aware Human with minor powers. They noted her spirit energy pattern and raised the Spirit energy and changed the energy content to that of a Hollows.

She growled as her appearance once more changed. Her eyes turned blood red and her hair turned jet black. Also, she glowed for a second before splitting in two, a male baby who looked her double appeared next to the chair. They quickly took note of her Spirit Energy and changed the room back to normal before they could do anything dangerous.

She transformed back into her regular form and just looked at them with her light sky blue eyes. The servant who had gotten her from her parents walked into the room and picked her up and patted her head. "You're going to be quite the little troublemaker, aren't you?" He asked before heading back to her parents in the waiting room.

They both gladly took their daughter back and smiled at the servant. "I suspect her performance was outstanding?" Michiko asked smiling at his knowing face.

"Well, I can't say for sure. Give our men just a few moments to compare the graphs. Though a little warning, as old friends. Watch that hollow self of hers. She's not one person, but two." He said as the Head Researcher came out.

He bowed to all of them. "I bring excellent news. Your little girl far surpassed the others in every way possible. The date is set. You will have enough time on her 10th Birthday to show her around and get accustomed to all of her forms before you are to join us Mrs. Kuzumari." He said before disappearing behind the door again. With a heavy Sigh, the guards joined up rank once again as they Escorted them back home. Unfortunately, she had to do as she was told.

As they entered their Manor, Yliaster kissed her lightly. "Don't worry My Love. You'll see us all again someday. I'll join you in the King's Realm when I retire." He said as they laid a now tired Mia in her bed and went to their own room to sleep.


	4. The Fateful day arrives

Ten Years passed like a Blink of an eye. Mia grew and got stronger every day. Along with her normal studies, she also received her training from the different people her parents asked to train her. There was Youruichi for her Soul Reaper training, Ichigo for her Hollow training, and Uryu for her Human training.

She only got her training from them every other week because her mother had to take her to the Human World to do it. Luckily she had enlisted the help of Kisuke in order to build a special room where Mia could be trained with that specific Spirit energy so that she wouldn't get trapped between forms. It was very dangerous for that to happen, because then she could spiral out of control.

She had been doing this since she was 4. Old enough she could start being trained without having to worry about stressing her out. Otherwise on those weeks she was at home, she received the training she would need to be educated. Her father and brother oversaw her studies while her mother ran the household.

The day of Mia's 10th Birthday was a gloomy day. You didn't need to try and feel the oppressive gloom, it stuck to you like glue as soon as you entered the house. Yliaster and Michiko were trying to keep the gloom from reaching the little birthday girl. It was a special day for her. She was turning double digits and she was also going to take on her mothers responsibility of being the new guardian.

Luckily, it didn't seem as if anything could get the little girl down. She was skipping around the house and actually doing her studies without complaining. Which was unusual for her. She normally was complaining about having to do it. Once she was finished, she let her mother lead her off with a happy smile to get ready for her surprise.

* * *

They arrived in the world of the living around mid-morning. Instead of arriving in Kisuke's shop so as to not trigger Mia's transformation to early, they arrived in an alleyway. They both transformed into their human forms and Mia shivered as her power level went down to less than she was used to. Her mother just smiled at her before they walked out and started to walk around the streets. She started to show Mia around Karakura town. Some of the Humans greeted them with smiles or stopped for a moment to say 'Hi' and talk with Mia a bit. She hid behind her mother a lot and Michiko smiled and just brushed it off. All little kids were shy at some stage.

After going around the town she took them to Karakura Clinic. Isshin met them at the door and Michiko waved. "Hello Isshin." Michiko said with a soft smile. Once again she felt Mia attach herself to her legs and sighed. Isshin looked down between her legs and bent down, inspecting her.

"She actually looks Human Michiko. Is she the one?" He asked looked up at his old friend worriedly. Michiko nodded sadly. "I guess she's 10 then?" He asked getting another sad nod from her mother. He just sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"Can I trust you with her?" Michiko asked as she reached back and pet Mia's hair soothingly so she would relax some.

Isshin nodded. "Yeah Michiko. I know exactly what she's about to go through. I can Help Yliaster. With both of them." He said meaning Setsu too, who had gone missing since Mia's birth. They knew he had join the Gotei, but he had never once tried to come see them. It was like he refused to believe that his mother was really going to leave. Which she had no choice on. Mia hid further behind her mother's legs when she heard 2 voices float down the hallway. Isshin turned around before smiling. "Yuzu, Karin, come here and say hello to someone." He said and two girls appeared. One had light tan hair that was pulled back in pigtails behind her head. She had the same warm brown eyes of a guy Mia seemed to remember clearly. The other girl had black hair like Isshin, and it was pulled back into a ponytail behind her head. She had Hazel eyes that looked more grey.

The Tan haired girl looked at her father before glancing over at Mia and smiling. "Well Hello~ My name's Yuzu Kurosaki. What's yours?" She asked and Mia hid completely behind Michiko's legs.

Michiko just smiled and chuckled a bit. "Girls. This is my daughter Mia. I trust you'll help to make sure nothing happens to her?" She asked and Yuzu nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course Michi-Sama." She said as she smiled at little Mia again. Karin just shrugged and looked boredly at the wall. "Yeah. I guess I could watch after your brat. After all you help keep Nii-San out of trouble. I owe you that much." She said in basically a monotone. Mia frowned at her. She seemed so bland. This other one. Yuzu. Might be a bit fun to play with.

Michiko smiled at both of them before looking at her watch. "Oh Dear. I'm afraid you girls will have to get acquainted later. We need to make one more stop before we go home." Michiko said with a friendly pat on Yuzu's head before taking Mia's hand and opening a gargantuan.

* * *

She stepped through with Mia and they came out in Hueco Mundo. Michiko looked around as she waited for Mia to transform. What she wasn't expecting was for her daughter to split in two. The other kid looking up at her was male. They both had the black hair and red eyes. Michiko sighed and shook her head. Of course. Poor little Mia's power couldn't be contained into one person, so she turned into two. Michiko sighed before taking both of their hands. "Stay close children. We're gong to see the other guardian household. But there's one little fucker who likes to try and prevent me from going there." She said keeping her wits about her as she started to walk through the Sand. They just remained silent as they walked along side her.

Sure enough, Blue hair came streaking out of no where. Michiko glared and pushed the kids behind her. "Go away Grimmjow." She growled.

Said Man just laughed in her face. She growled before such a quick sonido that he couldn't keep up, carrying the children with her.

* * *

She reached the house she was looking for and knocked on the door. The older man answered the door as Mia clung to her mothers leg. The boy half of Mia just looked around curiously. Michiko smiled at him lightly. "Hello Sawakiki~" She said with a grin. He just looked at her boredly.

"What is it Kuzumari?" He asked in a bored monotone. He glanced at the kids behind Michiko. "So this is the brats who bested my son?" He asked and Michiko shook her head.

"Only in this realm. Otherwise she's just one person. My Daughter. Mia." She said indicating the little girl behind her leg. He frowned as he scrutinized them both. Michiko sighed and looked at him. "Look. I was just letting you see the new guardian. I don't have long before I have to leave." She said with a sad glance at her daughter. Mia still didn't really understand, and didn't intend on letting her good mood be ruined. The man in the doorway just simply nodded.

"I will respect the kings decision. I will not hinder the girl while she is here. Though I have my own to worry about. So I will not be able to help her. I expect she'll be coming through with an escort for a while?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Michiko nodded her head and he did likewise. "Very well. I will keep an eye on her. But I do not promise that I will protect her from everything." He said before shutting the door.

With an irritated sigh, Michiko opened up a senkaimon back to soul society. She really wasn't in the mood with having to deal with two children in training. She pulled both children into the senkaimon and walked back into her house.

* * *

She was greeted happily by Lucius and Yliaster. Mia transformed back into her normal self and Yliaster wrapped her up in a hug. "Hey Baby girl. You have fun?" He asked and Mia nodded.

"Mommy showed me all sorts of cool things and different places." She said with an excited grin. Yliaster just chuckled.

"Right. So is my birthday girl ready for her big party?" He asked and Mia's grin got wider as her eyes sparkled lightly. Yliaster took that as a Yes and chuckled as he started back inside. He noticed Michiko's sense of uneasiness and sighed as he ignored it. He could feel it getting closer. He took his wife's hand and together they walked back in to get Mia ready for the party.

* * *

The party started not long after. It was an extravagant one. Nobody knew the true purpose was for Michiko to have an excuse to be with Mia one last time before she had to leave. She planned to leave later that night after Mia had gone to bed. It was going to be hard saying good bye to her precious little daughter. Mia was dressed in a cute dress. It was white and had a blue trim that matched the color of her eyes. She also had a Blue ribbon tied around her waist and it also matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a half-braid so that the bottom layer of her hair was still laying down in waves while the top part was braided and laid on top of the bottom part.

The Party was extravagant. All of the nobles of Soul Society was invited, as well as the captains and their lieutenants. Mia had a huge 5 layer cake and had a dance party. Her parents watched her as she played with the other little children of the party. They were glad some of them were near Mia's age. Others like Rukia Kuchiki just acted like a small child and chased the kids around. As well as a few other lieutenants. It was just a relaxing party that ended around 11.

Sadly to say Setsu didn't show up. Michiko inquired about him and Soi Fon answered her question. Setsu had been invited to go and given the night off since it was his sisters party, but had refused and retired to his room. He had looked like he had had a lot on his mind lately and it was distracting him, so Soi Fon had been merciful and given him the time off.

Michiko just sighed sadly as Yliaster ended the party. All of the kids were curled up either near each other or near one of their new friends and were fast asleep. Each of the parents gathered up their children before leaving. Rangiku of course was reluctant to leave, but eventually followed her captain out. Once everything was cleaned up and seemed remotely normal, Michiko disappeared to her room as Yliaster laid Mia down in her bed. He smiled and gently pet her head as he knew the pain that awaited her after she woke up.

Yliaster returned to Michiko's room just to see her finishing preparations. Michiko just looked at him sadly as she put the last item she was going to be taking with her into her bag and shouldered it. Yliaster wrapped his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder. "Are you sure you have to leave? Can't you stay just a little while longer?" He asked with a frown as he looked at her. Michiko shook her head.

"You know the answer Yliaster. They come for me now." She said as she could feel the Kings gate opening in their back yard. She had asked them to be as discreet as possible so she didn't disturb anyone. Especially Mia. Michiko sighed and started out the door. Yliaster followed her as he wrapped his arm around her. Once they saw them approach from the back door Yliaster kissed Michiko one last time. "Promise you'll take special care of Mia. She's just a young child and she has this huge weight on her little shoulders." Michiko said with a frown.

Yliaster nodded his head. "I promise you my love. I will make sure our daughter grows strong and proud." He said as he finally let her go before stepping back. Michiko smiled as tears started to gleam lightly in her eyes.

"Tell Mia I love her and I'm sorry." She said before she started to the gate. Suddenly something attached itself to her leg and she looked down to see a head full of black hair and a small body in light pink pajama's. Bright blue eyes looked up at her as Mia looked at her.

"Mommy. Where are you going?" She asked as Michiko bit her bottom lip tightly. Instead of answering, she just extracted Mia from her leg and bent down, pulling Mia's head into her shoulder as she started to cry silently.

"Oh my beloved Mia. Please don't get upset with Mommy. But mommy needs to go. I am now needed by someone else. Please try to understand. Mommy will always love you. Even if she can't always be here for you." She said as Mia looked at her in shock.

"No Mommy. Please. Don't leave me all alone." Mia said a panicked note starting to enter her voice. Michiko sighed as she gently pushed Mia away from herself. She looked at Yliaster and he nodded as he walked over and picked Mia up.

"I'm sorry baby girl. But Mommy has to go. Even Daddy has to accept this fate as it is one that we can't change." He said as Mia started sobbing helplessly. Michiko looked like someone had thrown a knife directly into her heart as she kissed her daughters forehead one last time.

"Please baby. Let mommy see that beautiful smile of yours. I don't want my last image of you to be you crying." She said and Mia sniffed before smiling at her mother. Michiko smiled and gently ran a hand through her daughters hair. "That's my good girl. You take good care of yourself from now on. Daddy's here to protect you." She said before turning her back to them and starting to the gate once again. Mia started to let silent tears roll down her face as she watched her mother leave.

Something unexpected happened just as Michiko reached the gate. Someone in a black robe grabbed her hand, pulling her backwards. "You're not leaving us. I forbid it." Growled a slightly deeper voice. Michiko still recognized it though. She sighed and didn't face the person behind her.

"Oh my little Setsu. Please. Do mommy a favor and help your father with Mia. She's just a baby and must be treated as such. But most of all Setsu, remember me and know that I will always love you, no matter how you mess up." She said as she turned around and kissed his forehead before smiling and knocking him out with a swift jab to the back of the neck. Setsu immediately fell into a deep sleep and Michiko softly set him on the ground. She took one last look at her little family before walking into the gate and disappearing for the rest of her life.

The last thing anybody heard coming from the serenade manor that Night were the loud Wails of a lone little girl.

* * *

Well, Done with Mia's childhood now. Next chapter we're skipping a hundred years. Expect some people to change because of Michiko's disappearance~ Please everyone who is reading this. Leave me a little comment. Let me know who you are. Give me some advice to make it better. Give me something to work on. I will love you all the more if you do~ Peace out.

Sarah~


	5. AN

Ok. So I'm not getting any reviews. Does nobody like my story? Should I just give up and delete it?

Guys. If you are reading my story, PLEASE Review, do something that let's me know I'm not the only one who's wanting to do this story.

I need encouragement. I'm starting to get kind of irritated. I can see people are reading, but aren't leaving reviews. If you are one such person, please. Step up. Come forward and let me know who you are. I would like to write this story to the end, but if nobody is reading it, what's the point?

Guys, If I don't get something to let me know I should keep doing this story, I'm quitting writing stories for a really long time. I see a lot of great stories and know people enjoy Bleach stories. I'm fixing to really get into the Bleach world. Everybody's fixing to be put in. But I won't do that if it's not being read.

If you want me to continue, Review. Let me know that you want this story done. If I haven't heard anything within 3 weeks, I'm deleting it. End of story. No more stories from me. So please. Don't make me do that. I like encouragement. I actually need it. So please guys. Review. Let me know you're reading and wanting me to continue. And no flames with this please. It will just make me want to delete it more.


End file.
